


You Have No Idea What Cute Means

by orphan_account



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of missing moments from when Ben lived with Andy and April.
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate, Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. You Have No Idea What Cute Means

Moving in with Andy and April was, to be vague, an experience. It turns out that there areadults who don't pay bills or have dishes or spend money or use sheets. But Ben likes them. April isn't _as_ mean to her as he guesses she could be, and Andy was always nice. Ben's stuck with them for a while now, because they already spent his rent money for two months. And, they let him choose what to watch on TV every once in a while, though every time he turns on _The Big Bang Theory_ , April yells "Nerd!" at the top of her lungs. He was enjoying an episode of _Fringe_ when he decided to ask them what they wanted to watch. They had been nice enough that he would let them watch whatever crap they like (Ben honestly never knew with April). So he made the mistake of looking over at them. 

What he saw was a very fierce make out session that caused him to wince and turn away. 

Andy and April had been shockingly good with not making him uncomfortable with public displays of affection. Like, way too good for two immature people like them. _Oh,_ he realized. The reason they let him pick the shows was so they could make out the whole time. _Gross,_ he thought to himself and made a face. "Hey," he called out to them. They didn't stop, and seemed to go even harder at the sound of his voice. "Hey, guys!" he yelled. April finally broke off of him and gave Ben a fiery death stare. Andy just looked at him blankly. "Could you do that in your own room? Where I'm not?" Ben asked, a little annoyed. "Our bed isn't comfy enough," Andy responded. "Yeah, it has, like a million holes" April added. "So where have you been sleeping?" Ben questioned, a little concerned. "The couch, _Ben_ ," April fired back. "Thanks for making us feel bad." "How did I-you know what, never mind. Just stop making out when we're in the same room, okay?" he said, hoping to get a positive response. Based on the face April made, he guessed he wasn't going to get one. "We like the couch," Andy replied. "Besides, it's pretty cute." Ben was befuddled again. "Do I have to explain to you what cute means? I thought we were past this." "You have no idea what cute means," April snarled back. Without an answer to that in mind, Ben just stared before turning back to the TV. He didn't bother to check over at them for the rest of the night. 

_Maybe they are cute_ , Ben thinks to himself as he doses off to the noises of the well-stained TV. _Maybe they are cute._


	2. They Have Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this little bit. I had it in my mind for a while and never saw a previous rendition of it. 
> 
> If you like my writing style (I doubt you do, but still), check out my other fic, an AU called Opposites Attract.

Ben eyed Andy and April as they climbed on the couch together. They were watching the NBA Playoffs (Andy's request; Ben also liked basketball despite how much of a nerd they thought he was), but Ben was feeling pretty down on himself, and it wasn't because the Pacers were losing to the Bulls. All Ben wanted to do was get together with Leslie. He absolutely loathed Chris's rule. It wasn't something against Chris. He loved the guy. But his rule, his stupid, _stupid_ rule was fuel for hatred. He didn't know how much more he could handle of seeing Leslie in real life, let alone his dreams. He just wished for what Andy and April had. _Well, not exactly,_ he corrected himself. Ben didn't want to be a grown child. He groaned loudly, hoping the two of them wouldn't notice. Andy had clearly known about his crush, and April was a smart girl. She probably knew as well. But, to be honest, Ben didn't care. He reminded himself how high school this was, but still, it didn't matter to him.

All that mattered was being with Leslie. 

He watched as April curled up next to Andy, crawling under his arm and stretching hers across his chest. They acted like children, and weren't much different than them. But they loved each other, I mean _loved each other_. Why couldn't he have that? Why couldn't he have Leslie under _his_ arm? It was frustrating beyond belief. But he had to give credit to the two of them, if only because he found comfort in knowing others were happy. 

_They have each other_ , he thought to himself. _At least they_ _have each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was dialogue-less and basically a drabble, but I hope you still liked it. I have more ideas, but I'm also taking suggestions. If you have any, leave them in the comments. That is the only way you'll find me. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. You'll Be Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave requests! I started this with the intention of doing 4 or 5 fics and that's currently all I have. But I'm having so much fun with this I want to do more. If you have an idea, leave it in the comments (only way you'll find me).

April heard Ben moan again from the living room and sighed before turning to complain to Andy. It had been way too long like this, ever since Ben and Leslie broke up, and Ben was not handling it well. So April just grabbed Andy and complained. 

"Hey, I think it sucks too, but we can't do anything," he told her as she buried her head in chest. 

"Why not?" she whined. "He's been so upset ever since he and Leslie broke up, and it is so awful -" April stopped when Andy began to smile. 

"Aww, babe, you care," he said. "That's so sweet." April broke away from him in disgust. 

"Do not!" she fired back. "I just think he's being super annoying, because he was crying last night and I couldn't sleep and he's been such an awful roommate." Andy just kept smiling that adorable smile at her. She looked away. Again, Ben moaned. 

"For what it's worth, I think it's super awesome when you actually care," Andy whispered to her as he wrapped her in a big hug. 

"Yeah, I guess," she muttered, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"Dude, we need to talk," April demanded as she and her husband walked up to Ben. Ben just looked away and back at the TV, but not even _Game of Thrones_ could cheer him up. "You know that Andy and I know that you and Leslie were dating." Ben nodded. It was true; they had busted him after two weeks. 

"Well, now we know you guys broke up," Andy told him. Ben just sighed and stared at the screen. "Dude, you have to stop being so mopey and stuff." Ben still wasn't looking at them. 

"Seriously, Ben," April said, a bit whiny. Ben still had no reply. He didn't want to be rude, but also didn't want to talk right now. She let out a big huff. "Alright, we're gonna get super gross and emotional and stuff with you right now, alright?" Ben didn't respond, so she snatched the remote out of his hand and turned the TV off. Finally, Ben turned to look at them. 

"You know you've been really sad and a pretty bad roommate since the breakup," Andy said. "And we're here to put a stop to it."

"How?" Ben asked. "Guys, it doesn't matter what you do, just leave me alone."

"No," Andy replied back. "We refuse." 

"Yeah," his wife butted in. 

"Alright, fine."

"So, we want to let you know that we - ugh, this is gross - we _care_ ," she continued, making a face. 

"Yeah, we really do, dude." Andy said. "And we know that breakups suck, but you have to know that you always have us and Chris and other people. And no matter what happens, you'll always be the super big nerd we love. So don't get too down on yourself, alright?"

"You will be okay," April muttered, just audible enough to cause Ben to smile. Andy just grinned at him wildly. "Alright, now get out of here," April said. "We're watching TV and nobody wants to _Game of Nerds_." Ben walked off, still smiling. 

_You will be okay._ It bore repeating. _You will be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my AU, Opposites Attract, if you want stupid Andy/April fluff. But way more importantly, requests! I can't stress this enough, people! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sarcastic_Soulmate. Remember, if you give me a request, I'll do it no matter what, as long it stays true to the rating. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"But, babe, it's cute!" Andy told her as she whined out and pushed her face into her pillow. 

"No, it isn't!" April groaned back. "It's super annoying! I wish they had just stayed broken up now." Leslie and Ben were in Ben's room, giggling still after what seemed like forever. April couldn't be more frustrated by it. 

"You're not happy for them?" Andy asked with a frown. 

"What? No, it's not that." It truly wasn't. Of course she was happy for them, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone besides Andy. The problem was that they were always giggling and being really showy about their relationship. It was hypocritical, in April's opinion, considering Ben had scolded them before. 

"Then why are you so mad?" 

"Because it's annoying, Andy! Our bedroom is right across the hall from theirs, and I don't want to know anything about their relationship! I don't care!" she half-screamed, loud enough to get her point across, but not loud enough for Ben and Leslie to hear. 

"But, babe, it's cute!" Andy repeated. April let out a big sigh. 

"I don't care if it's cute," she muttered as he pulled her next to him and wrapped his arm around her body. 

"Yeah, I guess," Andy said to her, giving up finally. 

"Besides, we're the only ones who should be allowed to be adorable," April whispered to him, rubbing his arm and resting her head back against his chest. "Which we totally are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was shorter than I hoped, but I also didn't want to stretch this out too much. Remember to leave a request!


	5. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and April bust Leslie and Ben! Saw zarrati do something very similar to this, and while it differs a little bit, the two are similar. I apologize in advance if it seems like plagiarizing, because that wasn't my intention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of possibly ending this fic and starting my own Andy/April collection. I have literally tons of ideas, I'd guess 70 or 80, and I love writing for these two. Would you read that or rather me continue this?

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Leslie. Looking forward to it, sweetie," Andy heard Ben say. He did a bit of a double take as he walked by. Andy didn't understand much he heard, but this was really cool. Ben had to be with Leslie now, right? I mean, why else would he call her sweetie? Andy walked out to April, who was lying on the couch, with a big smile. 

"Hey," she said to him. 

"Ben and Leslie are totally dating each other!" he blurted out. Sometimes Andy couldn't help himself. He remembered his mom saying it had something to do with "lack of filter", but he didn't really care. 

"What?" April asked, eyes growing huge. 

"I walked by Ben's room, and he said, 'Talk to you later Leslie, looking forward to it, _sweetie_.'" Andy put an emphasis on the last word to get his point across. April jumped off the couch and grabbed his shirt. 

"Do you know what this means?" Her eyes were still huge, but now she had a super mischievous smirk on her face. 

"Yeah, it means they finally got together, which is totally awesome because Ben was -"

"No, it means we prank them!" April cut him off. Now it was Andy's mouth's turn to twitch into a mischievous smile. 

"Aww, babe, it's so cute when you're being mean to people," he said as she began to list ideas off under her breath. She cupped his cheeks. 

"And you are so cute all the time," she told him, breaking into a smile. "I'm so glad I married you," she murmured as she brought their lips together. 

April had decided to invite Leslie out to dinner with them and and Ben. She knew right away she didn't want to cook, and Andy had been eyeing that seafood place for a while. Plus, it meant Ben had no escape once they put him in the car. 

"You invited _who_ out to dinner?" he asked from the backseat. Andy was grinning wildly next to her. 

"Leslie. That's cool, right? I thought you guys were friends," she told him, looking in the rearview mirror at a frantic Ben. 

"Yeah, we're friends. So it's all cool. Totally cool. I mean, we're friends so... I mean, we're friends. We are friends." Ben was pushing a hand through his hair and thrashing about int he backseat like a fish out of water. This was even funnier than that time he freaked out on Perd's show. 

"Hey, are you guys friends?" April asked sarcastically. Ben just ignored her and stared out the window. 

Andy pulled into the parking lot and they got out of the car. Ben was just looking around quickly, head on a swivel. 

"Hey, I'm not feeling great, you guys, could you drive me home?" he asked. April pushed back her laughter. 

"Sorry, dude, we have specific plans," Andy told him after April had winked his way. 

"Yeah, you don't even have to eat, you just have to sit there with Leslie," April piggybacked. Ben ran his hand through his hair again, and it was a mess at this point. 

"It's all cool, no worries, I think I'll eat still," he said as they walked in. April watched as Leslie waved at them from a booth before her face fell at the sight of Ben. April thought it was hilarious how awkward they were about each other. This had to be the greatest prank she ever pulled (other than when she poured fake blood and placed a severed hand in Jerry's desk). They settled in, and Ben tried to get in on the same side as Andy before April cut him off. 

"Sorry, I want to eat with my husband." She gave him a fake frown as he stood where he was uncomfortably. 

"Dude, just sit next to Leslie," Andy said. Ben looked at Leslie as she stared back. He eventually moved into the spot next to her, but Leslie slid all the way up against the wall and Ben was practically hanging off the side. They put in their orders after the waitress came over, and April enacted the other step to her plan by giving Andy the telltale sign, a wink. 

"So, how you guys been?" Andy asked with joy. 

"What kind of question is that?" Ben responded. 

"He just wants to know how you guys are," April defended with a cold stare. 

"Oh, I'm fine," Leslie said. "Nothing new going on with me. I don't know about Ben, because we don't really -"

"I'm fine too," Ben cut her off. "Nothing new here either."

"Really?" April questioned. "I was wondering if you guys had anything new going on." She watched as Ben and Leslie looked at each other wide-eyed before turning back to her. 

"Nope," they replied simultaneously, each giving unconvincing head shakes.

"Why are you guys sitting so far apart?" Andy asked. April gave him a glance that said _I'm proud of you_. 

"Yeah, aren't you guys friends? You're acting like enemies," she continued. Ben scooted a little closer and Leslie got off the wall a tad bit, but there was still a foot and a half in between them. "You can go a little closer than that," she retorted. 

"No, we're good," Leslie blurted out. 

"Yeah, we're all - well, you know, I mean - well, it's all good." The hand went through the hair again. They were clearly uncomfortable, and April was amazed at how well this was working for her. She gave Andy the wink for the last step in the plan. He noticed and pursed a smirk. 

"So, you guys dating anyone?" Ben and Leslie froze up immediately and looked at him crazily. It took all of April's strength not to crack up. 

"What?" Ben asked, but before Andy could answer, he continued. "No, I'm not currently, I mean, well, you know -"

"Neither am I," Leslie interrupted. "I'm. not dating anyone, because, you know, I think that stuff is gross. Are you - are you guys dating anyone?" She was growing distressed. April made a face. 

"Yes, my husband and I are dating other people," she wittingly retorted. 

"We are?" Andy turned to her, but Andy pinched him under the table and he straightened up right away, getting the hint.

"Well, here's the thing, you know - it's complicated but - well, I mean," Ben stammered as the hand went through he hair again. _Don't break. Don't break. Don't break._ "I mean, the thing is - well, dating is - um -"

April burst out laughing, so loud that she's sure people from other tables were staring, but she didn't care. It was so worth it. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Andy asked earnestly, the most _adorable_ expression on his face. 

"No, babe, you did great," she corrected. 

"Did great at what?" Leslie questioned. 

"We know you guys are dating," April told them. 

"Whaaaaat?" Leslie tried to force a shocked look on herself, but she was terrible at acting and it showed. 

"Leslie, stop. We know. But don't worry, your secret's safe with us," April assured. Leslie looked like she had to say something, but shut her mouth quickly and nodded at Ben. 

"Fine, yes, we're dating."

"Knew it!" Andy shouted. "I knew it! I was the one who found out!"

"I'm so proud of you, babe." April wrapped her arms around him. 

"So you dragged us all the way out here to prank us?" Ben asked. 

"Duh," April replied, causing him to smirk and Leslie to laugh. "Anyways, we're happy for you guys and glad and all that stupid stuff."

"Thanks, April," Leslie said. 

The rest of the night was pretty boring, but those precious five minutes would make it all worth it. 


End file.
